Chapter 270
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 270: Every Building And Old Man Has A History Characters in Order of Appearance #Seishirou Klaus #Hayate Ayasaki #Yukariko Sanzenin - appears in flashback #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria Summary Klaus leads Hayate to an old mansion. The name of it is ‘Violet Mansion’. Klaus says that the mansion was given to him by Yukariko. It was given to Klaus when Yukariko proposed to him. Of course, the age difference between them is great. Klaus says that thirty years ago, he was working as a butler to Yukariko, and he shows the photo to Hayate. Hayate asks Klaus who it is. Klaus says that of course it’s him. Hayate says that so that’s something like the main character looking completely different from the first when the manga goes on for too long. Anyhow, Klaus continues with his story. The young Yukariko asks Klaus to marry her, but Klaus rejects. With tears in eyes, Yukariko asks if he hates her. Klaus says no. He says that in order to marry someone, that person has to overwhelm the one he/she wants to marry by giving him/her the most valuable thing in possession. If he or she can’t then they would be executed. So Yukariko shows him Violet Mansion, saying that it’s the most valuable thing in her possession. Klaus says that he’s not overwhelmed by such a run down apartment. He says that it has to be a apartment tower at least. Yukariko brings bulldozer to wreck the building. Klaus stops her, saying that she should not touch his building. Yukariko asks what he means. Klaus laughs evily and says that it was given to him a minute ago. He says that even it’s her, he’s going to stop her from wrecking it. Yukariko says it’s unfair and tells him to return the building since it’s the only land she’s got. If he doesn’t return the land, she can’t build a apartment tower. Klaus says that he can’t let her do that. He says that if she wants it back, she has to get it back on her own. Until then, he’ll postpone the marriage. Yukariko cries and runs away, calling Klaus an idiot with bad breath, After that, Yukariko never spoke a word about marriage nor she asked to return the building. Since Klaus couldn’t live in it or develop the area, he just left it there for thirty years. Klaus says he intended to give the mansion back to Yukariko after she had grown up, but passed away before he could. now having the opportunity he can return the building to her daughter as her house. Though he’s unsure if they can get rent out of it. Klaus says that it’s up to Hayate. He says that he has not lived in the building, and the building is quite old so Hayate has to do some work to make it a place to live. Hayate says don’t worry and he says that he’ll tell this news to Nagi. At that moment, Hayate feels a murderous intent, Klaus asks what’s wrong and Hayate asks if this building was given to Yukariko by Mikado. Klaus says that though he doesn’t know well, it was given to her by someone rich who she got along with, so it’s not related to Mikado in any way. Hayate tells about the building to Nagi and Maria. Maria says that it sounds like very old building. Nagi says that they could use 20 million yen to fix the building. Maria says it’s a good idea. Hayate tells them that there’s something that makes him uncomfortable, so he’s going to sleep there tonight. Nagi tells him that suicide is bad, and Maria says that he should value his life. Trivia Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters